PinkSheep
Pink Sheep is a fictional character created by ExplodingTNT who exists in the videogame Minecraft. He is arguably ExplodingTNT's most popular character, and after appearing in many of TNT's videos has launched a channel of his own. Appearance He is a sheep with pink-colored wool and a black mustache. His lot-in-life is to keep his "magnificently well-trimmed mustache" manicured. He sometimes wears sunglasses, particularly when he is being swag. He seems to be able to fly, break any block instantly (including bedrock) and kill anyone in one hit with his bare hands (he credits this to his mustache). He speaks in a robotic voice (known as Paul Voice), which is different from other ExplodingTNT characters, who mainly speak in text bubbles. Biography It is unknown what year he was born in, as it has been kept a secret, however, it is some time before the 1400's. He met Leonardo Da Vinci and they became friends because he liked drinking sodas with him. He also said they threw the cans at "haters". He says that Leonardo gave him his fantastic art skills, and he is the only guy who looked good with a mustache and a beard. He apparently helped paint the Mona Lisa, which is why he is in the painting himself. He was a warrior in a village for some time and was assigned to go kill the Enderdragon. However, he did not kill it, and the Enderdragon did not kill him, and in the future, they married. He also discovered America, but Christopher Columbus showed up and claimed it for himself. Pink Sheep got angry and left. He also participated in the 1940 Olympics and won the gold medal. He started hanging out with Herobrine because "his mom baked great cookies". He ate all the cookies and they did not have any money left so he stopped hanging out with Herobrine. He claims that he is an MLG pro and that seems to be the case with all his videos. He met ExplodingTNT when he was searching for his mustache trimmers. ExplodingTNT found the trimmers but Pink Sheep threw them away in some lava because a mouse (ExplodingTNT) had touched them. One time the dragon egg got teleported underneath of him, and the creature inside turned into a hybrid creature. This creature turned out to be Shep, but he is "not as handsome" as Pink Sheep due to his deformed face. Pink Sheep does not like being related to him but realizes him as his son. He was on the lost island with Notch, Failboat, Herobrine and ExplodingTNT, but he said he could leave at any time, which evidently he did at some point. He wanted to make his own videos, so he launched a YouTube channel called Pink Sheep, and does gameplay and reaction videos. He also said he will do "mustache trimming tutorials". On October 2nd, he and the Ender Dragon broke up but said that they will remain friends. His new love interest is Crystal Sheep. Although he is referred to as a 'he', in reality, gender is 'other'. Relationships Homie Dolphin "Homie Dolphin" , is a Dolphin and a high ranking person (or dolphin) in the Prankster Gangster Nation. Pink Sheep always gets advice from Homie Dolphin. He was also dared by Homie Dolphin to eat Big Macs. Homie Dolphin is smarter than Pink Sheep in some ways, as he can count over 43 and read. He also tried teaching Pink Sheep how to say 44, but Pink Sheep didn't understand. Purple Shep Purple Shep the son of Pink Sheep. He is the result of an accident of when an unfertilized Dragon Egg was teleported under Pink Sheep. Pink Sheep then started to malfunction, and has somehow fertilized the egg during the process (this actually proves that Pink Sheep is not entirely a robot, because Pink Sheep was able to fertilize the egg, despite robots not being able to do that) After a few Minecraft days, the egg hatches and Purple Shep had officially been born. Purple Shep is a purple sheep with an extremely disfigured face. He has the same mustache as his father, but it is dislocated on top of his face. Nobody knows for sure why his face is distorted, however. Pink Sheep does not pay much attention to Purple Shep and tries to avoid him at times. However, Pink Sheep is still loving to him as Purple Shep is his son. Purple Shep has his own YouTube channel and uploads videos as well. He speaks in a loud, irritating version of his father's voice. He is very fond of toasters for some reason and usually, sticks his head in them. He sometimes interrupts the Pink Sheep while he is making videos, causing him to mess up. Ender Dragon The Ender Dragon is one of two main bosses' in Minecraft (the other being the wither) and is one of the most feared creatures in the land. It was almost killed by Pink Sheep, but he decided to spare it, and when Purple Shep was created, they got married. They seem to have a fair relationship, but the Ender Dragon does not appear in his videos very often. They seemed to have broken up recently, and have gone their separate ways. ExplodingTNT ExplodingTNT makes Minecraft skits and other videos. When Pink Sheep first appeared in his videos, he did not have a mustache and spoke in a different voice. This was probably another sheep, however, as it is revealed there are many "pink sheep", but only one can be the true one. He wanted to start making his own videos and ExplodingTNT helped him create a YouTube channel. They seem to be somewhat friends, but Pink Sheep does not think he is "Prankster Gangster" material and often refers to him as a hater and a mouse. Notch Notch is the creator and owner of Minecraft. Pink Sheep seems to not have any need for him, but he has some interaction with him when he needs something added to Minecraft (seen in ExplodingTNT's channel). Pink Sheep Jr. Pink Sheep Jr. was created when Pink Sheep wanted a son to perform science experiments on (this was before Purple Shep was born). He is a baby sheep with pink wool, but he is lacking a mustache. Pink Sheep Jr. can speak in text bubbles, as seen when he was trapped on one block surrounded by lava. He called to Pink Sheep for help, and Pink Sheep went to "get the rescue equipment". However, Pink Sheep got "distracted" and started telling jokes to other people for 48 hours. Later, Pink Sheep Jr. gets a monotone voice and a mustache and says, "Sup pops can I have a cheeseburger?" This terrified Pink Sheep and he ran away. Pink Sheep Jr. was never seen again after this. It is possible he died. Technically, he is Purple Shep's older brother. Pink Guy Pink Guy is a minor character in ExplodingTNT's videos. He and pink sheep go terrorizing ExplodingTNT to get him to make another Weird Comments video. He is probably a part of the Prankster Gangster Nation, Pink Sheep's fanbase. Zephplayz Zephplayz is another Youtuber that Pink Sheep calls "Homie Panda". He has appeared in some of Pink Sheep's videos, and may live in TNT Town along with Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, ExplodingTNT, Herobrine, and Baconcrafter, as he is seen walking around TNT Town taking selfies. Roberto Roberto is a life-like pink sheep who lives in the sewer, has a mustache and wears a sombrero. He never actually seen, but a picture of him is displayed. Pink Sheep says he is a "homie". Javier A dead bush, he has appeared in videos as one of Pink Sheep's "homies." He could be considered a luiteneant of the Prankster Gangster Nation, as he seems to be one of Pink Sheep's closest associates. This is Pink Sheep's character in Roblox, another popular game that he plays. He appears as a humanoid and has a pink body, tan legs and arms, and a white face with a mustache, glasses, and a beret. 'Crystal Sheep' Crystal Sheep is Pink Sheep's new love interest after him breaking up with his former wife, the Ender Dragon. She is a female sheep with thick light blue wool and large eyelashes. She speaks similarly to Pink Sheep, having a robotic voice. She appears to have an interest in ExplodingTNT's videos, and considers herself her "biggest fan". Pink Sheep confused her being a fan of TNT with being the girlfriend of TNT. However, she eventually says that she likes Pink Sheep too, leaving the door open to their relationship. 'Homie Squirrel' Homie Squirrel is anothee one of Pink Sheep's homies. He was only mentioned once in the video; 'MY MINECRAFT GOT HACKED '. Enderdragon's Husband The Enderdragon's husband is an Endermite seen once in an ExplodingTNT video. He new husband of the Enderdragon, after Pink Sheep broke up with the dragon. Pink Sheep is not envious of the Endermite at all, as he views his breakup as a good thing. Wife Wife is the name of a Minecraft player who Pink Sheep regards as "his biggest hater." In his appearances, he has constantly insulted Pink Sheep, causing his fans to rally in support of the Prankster Gangster King. As of 2017, he has not been heard or seen hating on Pink Sheep. Trivia * He has a #PGN tattoo under his wool. * He once was proposed to by a girl who had a crush on him, but he kicked her off the cliff. * He has stated he is immortal, and it would seem this is the case, But he has been killed and has had to respawn once or twice. * He visited this page in his second Hate Comments video. * He plays Minecraft, Roblox, Slither.io, Who's Your Daddy and Minecraft: Story Mode. * He says a game is only good if you can get a mustache in it. However, he says Slither.io is an exception. * He does not seem to live with Purple Shep, in fact, Purple Shep has his own house entirely, as proved on his channel, however Purple Shep has been shown to currently live with Failboat. * When everyone's genders swapped, he turned into a pink "horse" with a mustache. He says he turned into a horse, but it is clearly a donkey or a mule. *Purple Shep once said Pink Sheep works at Nintendo. *He claims he cannot count over 43. However, there has been some cases where he counted up to 44, this can be seen in Pink Sheep's first QnA. *He seems to be in trouble with the Illuminati, a theorized organization that influences world governments. He says they are "after him" and this is one of the few things that gets him scared, though he clearly states, "he is only scared of shampoo". *Pink Sheep also reads comments with the sub-intro similar to the Fine Brothers Entertainment. *He has stated he dose not have ears. However, it is all too obvious he can still hear in some way. * In vanilla Minecraft, Pink Sheep is not possible. He is created using a combination of texture packs and mods. He sometimes if portrayed in a humanoid form, which is actually a player by the name of PinkSheepYT. Quotes * "Yo what is up my Prankster Gangsters" (His into and When addressing his Fanbase) * "You silly goose" (As an insult) * "I am an MLG pro" (When he does something amazing) * "I have a magnificently well-trimmed mustache."(When bragging) * "''Guys that wasn't me it was Purple Shep" ''(When making a mistake) * ''"Hacking" ''(When playing a game and losing) * ''"HATER ALERT! HATER ALERT! HATER ALERT!" ''(When he sees hater) * ''"I'm going to do an MLG trickshot" ''(When he jumps and does something mid-air) Gallery Image.jpeg|While turned into a "horse". Image-1466728255.jpeg|Jumping around on the lost island. Image-1466727210.jpeg Image-1466727043.jpeg|His son, Purple Shep. Image-1466727837.jpeg|In humanoid form. Image-1466778358.jpeg|Pink Sheep's homie, Roberto. Image-3.jpeg PinksheepYT.jpg|Picture of PinkSheep with his swag glasses. PinkSheep Humind form.png|A picture of PinkSheep in Roblox. Pink Sheep MLG.png|Pink Sheep looking MLG 368780_ShEpTaLe.png|Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, and the Ender Dragon as Undertale characters Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers